More Than Expected
by Haninaj Faith
Summary: My first FanFic. a different appoach to what happened after the Kat & Scotty "wings" scene the coffee thing . please rate and review


**Authors Notes:** Hello, you guys, this is my first fanfic and I am a little nervous about writing.

I was reading oucellogal's "Let Me Call You Sweethearts" and I was thinking,

hmmm... what if it had a different ending.

So I decided to write this.

& oh yeah its like 2:30 in the morning so, this story is probably crap.

**Summary: **My take on what happened after Scotty and Kat's scene in "Wings" where she brought him coffee.

**Rating: **M, I suggest if mature content offends you, then you stop right here.

**Disclaimer: **If owned Cold Case would I really be writing this, NOPE.

* * *

"I'd hand in my badge any day to have wings back then," Scotty was saying as she approached, his voice smooth and velvety. "I mean, the women you musta had, droppin' at your feet," he continued with a chuckle.

Kat felt her jaw clench, then she forced her lips into a seductive smile, as she unbuttoned another couple buttons on her blouse.

"Times we won't see repeated," Hughes responded, almost wistfully. Kat felt her grip on Scotty's coffee mug tighten, then made her move, stealing almost silently into Stillman's office.

"Detective Valens," she said, her voice soft, almost husky.

Scotty turned when he heard the door open, and was startled to hear the tone of his colleague's voice and the exaggerated sway of her hips as she sauntered toward him holding out his favorite coffee mug.

"Coffee?" she asked delicately, with just a hint of mischief.

"Oh," he replied softly, with the seductive tone and cocky grin he usually saved for women in the bar, then, after a pause, added an impulsive, "Thanks, Sweetheart."

To finish the picture, and seal her victory, she smiled, wiggling her fingers in a saucy wave, and Scotty had to fight to keep his surprise and amusement from touching his expression. She'd seen it, though, he knew she had, and as he watched her glide out of the room, he started to take a sip of coffee, with a slight grimace, he lowered the mug and returned to the interview.

* * *

Later that day, after all interviews where over, and everyone had gone home. Kat was sitting at her desk looking over some files when Scotty, glided over with a smile.

"What are you staring at Valens?" Scotty chuckled, as she brought her gaze to meet his.

"Interview room, now" was all he said before turning and walking to the door. With out even looking Scotty knew Kat was confused as she followed him, but she didn't question him as she closed the door behind her.

"So what was that earlier?" Scotty asked with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean Scotty? I was just doing what you asked." she said innocently, flashing a big smile his way. " I couldn't help that I was too good at it" Scotty could help but to laugh, as he moved over to her.

" Very good indeed"

Kat was instantly aroused by his closeness, she couldn't help but gasp as she felt his body pushing up against hers. "Valens, what are you doing?" was all she managed to get out before she felt him backing away.

"That was more than just acting Miller, it seemed very flirtatious to me." Kat glared at him, and was about to walk out, when she felt his hand on her waist pulling her back.

"Where are you going?" Scotty said to softly in her ear.

"Back off Scotty" her voice so almost inaudible

"Admit you were flirting and I will" he shot back with a smile.

"Okay, fine I was flirting, but if you tell anyone I will kick you ass to the moon!"

Scotty let her go, but to his surprise she didn't move. She just stood there, _I was flirting with Scotty? Scotty Goddamn Valens. I guess I was. . . _

"Kat?" Scotty said with a slight bit of worry in his voice, waving his hand in front of her.

"You okay?" finally she snapped out of her reverie, and look at him.

" You called me Sweetheart earlier. ." she paused to think, what he was insisting with that. " what was that about?" curiosity in her eyes.

"Just adding to the act" he smiled.

"Really, was it all just an act?" she questioned, as she moved closer feeling the gap between them.

Scotty cleared his throat before looking down at her to answer. "No. . It. ." before he could finish, Kat crashed her lips into his. Surprised by this action it took Scotty a minute to react, but quickly caught up by running his tongue over her lips, wanting to gain access inside, Kat moaned at the feeling and let him slide his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss, before Scotty pulled back realizing they needed to breathe.

"Wow" was all Scotty could manage to say, as his smile grew wider.

"Lock the door" Kat declare, lust glistening in her eyes.

Scotty picked up the lust in her eyes and quickly locked the door, before pushing her back on the table devouring her lips. One hand moving though her hair the other up her shirt, making a low moan escape her. Moving his kiss down her jawline, to her neck making sure to leave a mark, he ripped her shirt open exposing her toned stomach and black lace bra. Taking it all it he noticed a shinny purple belly ring.

"Wow. . You have a belly ring!" glaring at him she simply nodded and watched move down her body stopping right above the piercing and kissing around it in slow lingering movements, after getting a moan from her, he finally started to kiss up her body, and back to her neck. Sliding his arms around her lifting her just enough to unhook her bra and throw it on the floor, before trailing his kisses down to her right breast, curling the tip of his tongue around her nipple. Shivers surging through her body, she pushed Scotty away, realizing she was half undressed and he was still fully clothed, she yanked his tie pulling it off with one swift movement and tossing it to the floor, before ripping open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, running her small hands over his chiseled muscles. Admiring his body, she didn't even realized he had slid her pants off, until he started to run his hands up and down her inner thigh. Making her wetter with each stoke.

"Please"Kat half whimpered half moaned.

Smiling Scotty happily pulling down her black thong and tossing it on the floor, before getting on his knees and sliding Kat to the edge of the table. Using his thumb to massage her clit as he ran his tongue over her entrance, smiling as she wiggles hips begging him to enter her. And to her surprise Scotty

pushed three fingers in her, making her cry out in pleasure. Rocking her hips to match his fingers pumping into her. Her breathing started to grow faster, Scotty knew she was about to explode. So he replaced his fingers with his tongue, and brushed it right over her g-spot, making her cry out his name as her juices rolled right into his mouth.

Coming down from her euphoric high, Kat didn't even realize Scotty had take off the rest of his clothing, until he was leaning over her. His throbbing member rubbing against her tight.

"You ready?" Scotty asked sincerely, not wanting to hurt her.

All Kat could do was nod. When she felt Scotty press his tip against her womanhood, she forced her eyes shut, as he slowly pushed into her. Scotty waited for a second so she could adjust to his size. Opening her eyes, she gave Scotty a pleading look, and he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, sticking to a slow pace.

"Harder" she moaned "faster!"

Scotty quickly did as she commanded grabbing her waist & pushing to her with more force. She wrapped her legs around his waist & pulled him closer. Right then Scotty, hit her stop, and she cried out in pleasure, nibbling on his ear. Scotty know she was close so he started to flick his fingers over her clit.

"Fuck, Scotty!" she screamed out, throwing her head back arching into his thrusts. Scotty started to suck her nipples, bringing her over the edge. Her muscles tighten around his member, screaming his name as she came, making Scotty scream out her name as he released into her. Panting he slowly pulled out of her, and flipped them over so Kat was on top of him, resting her head on his chest she was quickly sound asleep. Scotty watched her in delight lightly stroking her hair as he drifted off too.

* * *

Okay, so thats it.

Please rate & review, but remember this was my first story, so please be nice. (:

If you have any suggestions on how I can improve feel free to, tell me. (:

thank you & goodnight.


End file.
